Eddsworld Spares: Continued
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: This takes place after the eddisode "Spares" Please watch that before reading this!


((This was a commission! I am so glad they asked me to write for them! Please enjoy the product!))

The sun was rising over the horizon, purples and blues stuck out against a white background of sky just like the purple and blue bruises that exposed themselves along the white skin of the sea of dead clones, the color that stood out the most though was red. Usually red was a color of passion, but here it was a color of despair- the color of blood- the color that surrounded the four boys as they looked around their home. As if it could not be worse they were all filled with the deep stress of dread and despair, they had committed murder before but also before their actions had never held any consequence, the bodies and or evidence of their destruction always seem to disappear by the next morning.

Currently Tord, Tom, Edd, and Matt stood in the center of their living room with a shared expression of shock and a mutual feeling of spoke up first as he knelt down next to one of his own dead clones, he brushed his fingers along it's jawline and then sighed. "So...beautiful to die so young." He whispered which in turn earned him a harsh smack to the back of his head by Tom who seemed the most calm out of the four. "We need to get rid of these before they start to smell, what about the director guy? This is his fault right? He should have to deal with the bodies not us!" His voice began to raise at the end of his statement showing just how panicked he was.

Tord looked around for a few minutes before he finally decided to speak up, he seemed unsure of each word and movement he made, slowly taking steps toward their blood splattered front door. "I- am outta here, goodbye frie- oof" He was interrupted though, backing up into edd who had been suspiciously silent this entire time. "You aren't going anywhere Tord, you are going to help us." His voice was off, something was wrong and he seemed deeply disturbed, locking the front door to keep Tord from leaving and then moving towards the opposite wall to stand near Tom.

Tord then moved away from Edd, tripping over a body and falling back toward matt who instead of catching him let him fall over the table. Tom laughed but it was short lived, who could even be genuinely happy at a time like this. Edd then picked up a clone, throwing it over his shoulder and then moving toward the back sliding door with little to no 'pep in his step'. "Come on guys, grab a body and get to the back we have some digging to do." His voice was still just so unsettling, how badly had this experience affected edd? His voice to just be precise was shaky and quiet, his eyes wandered and his face stayed blank. His movements were smooth and choppy at the same tie as if he were a robot that had been over oiled but the truth of the matter was is he was probably suffering from some kind of shock.

Eventually the other men in the house one by one began picking up bodies and lugging them outside, it was tough, absolutely grueling work, but none dared disobey Edd no one was quite sure what he was capable of at this moment. Tord seemed the most hesitant surprisingly, he did not want to touch the bodies he so mercilessly and easily killed. Matt was trying not to think about the blood which was now coating his clothing and skin and Tom made it very known through his constant complaining that he did not enjoy this one bit. Each body that was moved outside was another grave they needed to dig in their backyard, how would they ever find the room to make such a graveyard?

After about four hours of absolutely horrid work all of the rotting bodies were finally pulled from the foul smelling house to the outdoors, where things looked as if they would get worse very soon. Dark rumblings of distant storm clouds pooled up in the distance ready to drop down on the boys at any waiting moment, the smell of rain wafted some of the rotting scent away which would aid in remaining undiscovered, but it also put them on a time limit. They needed to finish before the rain would hit them otherwise the bodies would become heavy and bloated, much too so to finish the job.

Matt leaned against their fence, his back to the wooden posts, he was exhausted and covered in blood that was now coagulating and drying, it was all pretty much a disaster for him. He couldn't stand doing this 'peasant's work' any longer, and so he went into the house to take a shower, though he was stopped by someone grabbing the back of his jacket with a white knuckled hand. "You are going to help us fix this, you helped us kill now help us hide the bodies!" It was Edd, tears in his eyes as he pulled Matt away from the door and locked it as well. It was then that the four got to work digging, the plan was to make their entire backyard a mass grave. Six feet deep, sixteen feet wide, thirty feet long. Their backyard was small but it would have to do. Where else would they do this? The front yard?

Once they had buried all of the bodies they were wet from the rain, tired from working, stressed from the trauma, and sick from all the blood. Once Edd unlocked the door all the boys rushed inside and instantly began fighting over who got to use the two showers in the house first. Consequently Tom and Matt won that argument and were the first to hit the showers, this left tord and edd alone to clean the downstairs mess. It all smelled so putridly though that it was hard for either of them to get much accomplished.

In the end, the bodies were hidden and since there were no records to indicate they existed in the first place they were never even searched for. Edd returned back to his normal, happy, cola drinking self and everything went back to how it usually was, no one dared talk about the massacre of the clones ever again.


End file.
